


Dean o anjo, Castiel o caçador

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De todos os humanos que Dean já tinha sido designado Castiel era o mais difícil de lidar - AU - Dean/Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean o anjo, Castiel o caçador

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : AU. No universo dessa fic os personagens anjos são humanos e os personagens humanos são anjos.

Dean não achava que todos os humanos eram babacas sem assas como anjos como Gordon e John costumavam dizer, mas estava começando a suspeitar que isso talvez fosse verdade para caçadores ou pelo menos aqueles que pertenciam a família Milton, de todos os humanos que já tinha sido designado Castiel era o mais difícil de lidar e pelo que Sam e Adam falavam ele era até fácil comparado com Lúcifer e Michael (embora isso não se mostrasse verdade quanto a Jo já que ela parecia se divertir muito como a anjo de Gabriel)  
“Olá Dean” Castiel disse antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, isso irritou Dean um pouco, tudo bem que ele já o devia estar esperando dessa vez já que ele tinha rezado para que Dean aparecesse, mas ele tinha o hábito de fazer isso o tempo todo, percebendo sua presença antes de ele se anunciar, estando de costas ou de olhos fechados, era estranho, as vezes ele até suspeitava que Castiel sabia que ele estava lá até mesmo quando se fazia invisível, mas decidiu não perguntar.  
“Porque você me chamou Cas ?”  
“Eu tenho um presente pra você de natal”  
“Um presente ?”  
“Sim, humanos tem o hábito de dar coisas uns aos outros como sinal de afeição nessa época, sabe o aniversário do seu irmão” Castiel disse seriamente.   
“Essa é uma concepção errada, ele nasceu em março, só mudaram a data pra incorporar com o festival da saturnália, ”  
“Interessante, eu sempre tive a impressão que o Sam fosse o anjo nerd da família”  
“Cala a boca Cas” depois dele dizer isso Castiel sorriu, isso era raro Dean já havia reparado “Você me chamou só por isso ?”  
“O Gabe chama a Jo por muito menos”  
“Você não devia seguir o exemplo daquele maluco, ou de qualquer um dessa sua família de do jeito que eles são e só fazem besteira você devia ir embora e deixar eles para trás para sempre”  
“É o que o céu quer ?”  
“Sim”  
“Mentiroso”  
“Tanto faz Cas, fica ao lado dessa sua família de soldados emocionalmente retardados que só te afundam, vê se eu me importo”  
“Você se importa Dean. E se fosse com a sua família você nunca faria isso, porque com a minha é tão diferente ?”  
“Porque é”  
“Desculpe Dean mas isso me parece um pouco hipócrita”   
Dean cerrou os punhos e não disse nada, ele odiava quando Castiel não fazia sentido, mas as vezes quando ele fazia era até pior.   
“Então qual é o presente ?” ele disse tentando mudar de assunto.  
Castiel pegou um pendrive de seu bolso e colocou na mão de Dean.  
“O que é isso ?”  
“É pra colocar no computador, guarda arquivos, no último caso em que você ajudou a mim e a Balthazar eu notei o seu interesse no programa que estava passando, eu encontrei a Rachel há alguns dias atrás e ela tinha todos os episódios então ei copiei pra você,não precisa ficar com essa expressão confusa, não é nada demais”  
“Você é estranho Cas”  
“Disse o anjo que gosta de assistir Dr Sexy”  
“Mas não vai ser de nenhum uso pra mim, não tem algo como computadores no céu”  
“Você pode assistir aqui se quiser”  
“Eu não estou vontade de encontrar nenhum dos seus irmãos”  
“Nenhum deles está aqui ,o Balthazar saiu pra beber e só deve voltar de manhã, a Anna ainda está em Stanford, a Rachel está com um caso em outra cidade, o Lucy e o Michael estão com um em outro estado e sabe-se lá onde Gabe está”  
“Você vai passar o natal sozinho”  
“Como você disse é uma data sem importância”  
“Eu não disse isso, mas é uma data sem importância. Eu vou ficar aqui então”  
“Bom. Só uma pergunta você está fazendo isso por mim ou por Dr Sexy ?”  
“Não enche Cas”  
Castiel sorriu pela segunda vez naquela noite.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
